Peter Hale vient de vous envoyer un poke
by Aledane
Summary: Scott et Stiles posent du papier-peint, Derek a des problèmes de frustration, Chris fait des cachotteries, ... Et Peter Hale vient de vous envoyer un poke. Bienvenue sur Facebook !
1. Frustration et papiers-peints

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit OS dans un genre surexploité, à savoir le "tel fandom sur Facebook". Pas très original, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous.**

 **Bien entendu, je fais preuve d'un favoritisme éhonté envers mes personnages préférés. Il y en a que vous verrez toute le temps, comme Peter (en même temps, il est dans le titre), d'autres pas beaucoup, comme Isaac, et certains ne sont même pas là. Et j'ai totalement envoyé paître la chronologie. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Je viens de découvrir la série, donc pardonnez-moi si je rend quelques personnages OOC...**

* * *

 **Peter Hale vient de vous envoyer un poke**

* * *

 **Derek Hale** vient de s'inscrire sur Facebook.

 **Derek Hale** a changé son statut pour " Se prépare au tsunami ".

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient de poster sur le mur de **Derek Hale** : PREUM'S À ÉCRIRE UN TRUC SUR SON MUR !

 **Scott McCall** : Merde, trop lent !

 **Isaac Lahey** : Bienvenue, Derek.

 **Allison Argent** : Salut, Derek.

 **Lydia Martin** : Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt...

 **Jackson Whittemore** : T'es enfin sorti de ta grotte, mec ?

 **Chris Argent** : Un loup de plus à surveiller. Je t'ai à l'oeil, mon gars.

 **Allison Argent** : Papa...

 **Peter Hale** : Je vais t'emmerder, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, cher neveu...

 **Derek Hale** : ...

* * *

 **Derek Hale** : Qu'est-ce que j'avais bu quand j'ai décidé de m'inscrire ?

 **Isaac Lahey** : De la Vodka-Aconit. C'est Peter qui l'a glissée dans ton verre.

 **Derek Hale** : Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de m'en informer ? Histoire que je fasse pas de conneries que je risquerais de regretter ?

 **Lydia Martin** : Il a essayé.

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Longtemps.

 **Scott McCal** l : Jusqu'à ce que tu lui demandes pourquoi les crétins jouaient au tennis avec des écrous.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Parce qu'il essayent de gagner la Coupe Des Vis*, au cas où t'aurais oublié.

I **saac Lahey** : Puis tu m'as foutu une beigne.

 **Scott McCall** : Et tu m'as fait un câlin.

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Et ensuite tu nous as fait une déclaration d'amour générale.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Pour enfin sauter par la fenêtre en hurlant que t'étais un grizzly planneur et que t'allais voler jusqu'à la lune.

 **Derek Hale** : J'étais bourré _à ce point-là_ ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Nan, pour la dernière je déconnais juste.

 **Lydia Martin** : Mais tout le reste tu l'as fait.

 **Peter Hale** : C'était HILARANT.

 **Derek Hale** : Donnez-moi une corde.

 **Gérard Argent** : Plaisir d'offrir, joie de recevoir...

* * *

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Oh mon Dieu. Il a découvert cette fonctionnalité.

 **Scott McCall** : On va tous mourir.

 **Peter Hale** aime ça.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke **à Stiles Stilinski**.

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Peter Hale**.

 **Lydia Martin** : Oh, Seigneur, tuez-moi.

* * *

 **Scott McCall** vient de créer le groupe "Meute McCall".

 **Stiles Stilinski** , **Isaac Lahey** , **Jackson Whittemore** et **Lydia Martin** ont rejoint le groupe " Meute McCall ".

 **Chris Argent** : Je vous surveille, vous cinq.

 **Gérard Argent** aime ça.

 **Allison Argent** a rejoint le groupe " Meute McCall ".

 **Peter Hale** : Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

 **Chris Argent :** Très...

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** a identifié **Derek Hale** sur une photo.

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté un commentaire sur sa photo.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Regarde, Sourwolf ! On a trouvé ton animal-totem ! Tu seras Grumpy Cat !**

 **Scott McCall** , **Peter Hale** , **Lydia Martin** et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Derek Hale** : Je. Vous. Emmerde. Tous.

 **Peter Hale** : Tu te replies sur toi-même, car tu te sens incompris par ton entourage. Ce faisant, tu te retrouves frustré dans ta recherche de sentiments affectifs, car tu empêche les autres de venir vers toi. Ce qui te conduit à te refermer encore plus sur toi-même, ce qui augmente toujours plus ta frustration.

 **Lydia Martin** : Vous êtes vachement bien placé pour parler psychologie, vous.

 **Jackson Whittemore** aime ça.

 **Peter Hale** : Conclusion, mon neveu : va baiser.

 **Derek Hale** : ...

 **Derek Hale** : Peter, je vais commettre un meurtre à ton égard.

 **Peter Hale** : Ouh, je suis terrifié.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** et **Stiles Stilinski** sont maintenant amis.

 **Jackson Whittemore** a posté un commentaire : On va tous crever.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire.

 **Peter Hale** et **Nogitsune** sont maintenant amis.

 **Isaac Lahey** : En fait je pense que je vais fermer ma grande bouche.

 **Lydia Martin** : Bonne idée, Isaac. Probablement la meilleure que tu aies eue de la journée.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** a envoyé un poke à **Derek Hale**.

 **Derek Hale** a posté un commentaire : En fait, t'es juste suicidaire, c'est ça ?

 **Peter Hale** aime ça.

 **Derek Hale** : Connard.

* * *

 **Scott McCall** aime la page d' **Allison Argen** t.

 **Chris Argent** aime la page "L'arbalète, un art de vivre".

 **Scott McCall** aime la page " Les pères surprotecteurs rendent-ils leurs enfants dépendants ?"

 **Chris Argent** aime la page "L'impertinence, fléau moderne".

 **Lydia Martin** : C'est marrant, on dirait presque une véritable conversation.

 **Allison Argent** aime ça.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** aime la page " Hobby : faire chier le monde".

 **Chris Argent** a posté un commentaire : Chez toi c'est plus proche d'un métier à plein temps que d'un vulgaire hobby.

 **Derek Hale** , **Lydia Martin** , **Scott McCall** et 165 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Derek Hale** : Plutôt calmars violets ou petits pois verts ?

 **Derek Hale** : T'en a beaucoup, des questions comme ça ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Une éternité. Mais présentement, c'est celle-là qui m'intéresse.

 **Derek Hale** : Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que j'avais le temps et l'envie d'y répondre ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Le fait que tu glandes sur Facebook, ce qui implique une certaine quantité de temps libre, et que cette question concerne la couleur des nouveaux papiers-peints que Scott et moi sommes en train de poser dans ton loft ?

 **Derek Hale** : Vous êtes en train de faire QUOI ?

* * *

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke à **Chris Argent**.

 **Chris Argent** à posté un commentaire : Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de répondre à ça.

 **Peter Hale** : Pourtant, tu viens de le faire.

 **Chris Argent** : ...

 **Peter Hale** : Nananère.

* * *

 **Allison Argent** est désormais en couple avec **Scott McCal** l.

 **Scott McCall** a changé de statut pour "Dans un petit bar sympa avec ma toute nouvelle chérie".

 **Chris Argent** a posté un commentaire : Non seulement tu pervertis ma fille, mais en plus tu le fais _boire_ ? Gamin, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je vais te tuer.

 **Gérard Argent** : Prends soin du lance-roquettes, fils, c'est mon préféré.

 **Scott McCall** a changé de statut pour " Réfugié à Bora-Bora, loin, très loin, presque dans une autre dimension ".

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté un commentaire : Tu me rapporteras un chapeau de paille et un collier de fleur, bro ?

 **Scott McCall** : Si je survis.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Ça me semble compromis, si je peux me permettre.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de Derek Hale : Alors, tu as appliqué mon conseil ?

 **Derek Hale** : Lequel ? Celui à propos de vivre littéralement à poil dans la forêt ou bien celui où il fallait que je m'épile les sourcils d'urgence ?

 **Peter Hale** : Le deuxième n'est pas de moi. C'est Stiles qui t'a parlé de ça.

 **Peter Hale** : Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'était le conseil à propos de ta frustration. T'as baisé ?

 **Derek Hale** : Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas. Et tu as une mauvaise influence sur ce gosse.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Tu évites la question et tu changes précipitamment de sujet. Ça veut dire que t'as pas baisé.

 **Derek Hale** : De quoi tu te mèles, toi ? Cette conversation ne te concerne pas, à ce que je sache.

 **Scott McCall** : On est sur Facebook, Derek. Chaque discussion non privée concerne tout le monde.

 **Derek Hale** : Ok, je déteste officiellement ce site.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et donc, comment tu comptes régler ton problème de frustration ?

 **Derek Hale** : Va te faire foutre, Stiles.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Quoi, tu veux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de ça ?

 **Derek Hale** : ...

 **Scott McCall** : ...

 **Peter Hale** : Bon Dieu, comme je me marre ! Tu veux une photo de la tête de mon neveu, gamin ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Évidemment ! Je t'envoie celle de Scott !

 **Derek Hale** : Je vais vous arracher la gorge.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Avec tes dents ?

 **Derek Hale** : Avec _tes_ dents.

 **Scott McCall** : Cours, bro. Cours si tu tiens à la vie.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** aime la page "Je suis le représentant du Diable sur Terre".

 **Lydia Martin** a posté un commentaire : Bizarrement, ça me paraît tout à fait probable.

 **Chris Argent** , **Derek Hale** , **Scott McCall** et 357 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Chris Argent** : Hello, mon cœur.

 **Chris Argent** : Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'énuclée avec une cuillère en argent.

 **Peter Hale** : Ok, chéri.

 **Chris Argent** : J'arrive te buter.

 **Peter Hale** : Je t'attends avec impatience, trésor !

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté une photo sur son mur.

 **Stiles Stilinski** a commenté sa photo : Fin de la pose des papiers-peints ! Vannés mais heureux !

 **Allison Argent** : Derek vous a laissés refaire sa déco aux couleurs calmar ? Comment c'est possible ?

 **Scott McCall** : On avait de bons arguments.

 **Derek Hale** : Ces deux petits trous du cul ont pulvérisé de l'aconit sur ces foutus papiers-peints pour être sûr que je n'y touche pas. Je ne peux même plus rentrer dans mon salon.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Si ça peut te consoler, nous non plus.

 **Scott McCall** : Ça m'a valu pas mal de problèmes de santé de poser ces trucs, mais on peut être fiers de nous, partenaire.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : À fond ! Le mois prochain, on fait les murs extérieurs !

 **Derek Hale** : Bande d'enculés. Je vais vous atomiser.

* * *

 **Allison Argent** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Chris Argent** : Papa, je sais que tu es en train de massacrer un loup-garou, mais si tu ne rentres pas bientôt, le dîner va refroidir.

 **Allison Argent** : Papa, Grand-père m'a dit de manger sans toi. Reviens si tu veux qu'on puisse dîner ensemble.

 **Allison Argent** : Papa, dis-moi au moins si tu comptes revenir ce soir.

 **Allison Argent** : Papa ?

 **Allison Argent** : Il est minuit. J'attends toujours une réponse.

 **Allison Argent** : Papa, j'ai couché avec Scott et je suis enceinte de quintuplés-garous.

 **Allison Argent** : Ok, si tu n'a pas réagi à ça, je peux considérer que tu es mort.

 **Allison Argent** : Tu me manqueras, Papa.

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** et **Scott McCall** sont désormais frères.

 **Derek Hale** : Sans commentaire.

 **Jackson Whittemore** : C'était prévisible.

 **Lydia Martin** : En fait, on commençait à se demander pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait.

 **Scott McCall** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

 **Peter Hale** : Aw, tant de belle amitié... Ça me donnerait presque envie de chialer.

 **Derek Hale** : C'est parce que tu n'as pas d'amis.

 **Scott McCall** , **Lydia Martin** , **Allison Argent** et 285 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Peter Hale** : Chez moi c'est voulu. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

 **Jackson Whittemore** , Allison Argent, Lydia Martin et 532 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Peter Hale** : BAOUM ! DANS TON MUSEAU !

 **Derek Hale** : ... Quand est-ce que tu vas dépasser le stade des chamailleries niveau cour de récré ?

 **Peter Hale** : Quand tu te seras décidé à baiser.

 **Derek Hale** : ...

 **Peter Hale** : Quelqu'un, quelque chose... Du moment que tu te décharges de cette frustration, je suis prêt à tout accepter !

 **Derek Hale** : ...

 **Peter Hale** : C'est que je tiens à ta santé, mon cher neveu !

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et toutes les fois où vous avez attenté à sa vie, c'était dans le même ordre d'idée ?

 **Peter Hale** : Non mais là il m'avait énervé. C'était pas pareil.

 **Derek Hale** : Tu me consternes un peu plus chaque jour.

 **Peter Hale** : Merci, c'est un combat de tout instant.

 **Lydia Martin** : Si ça intéresse quelqu'un de revenir au sujet originel de la discussion, il me semble que Stiles était intéressé.

 **Scott McCall** : Lydia, c'était juste une blague.

 **Lydia Martin** : T'es vraiment aveugle, toi, en fait.

 **Scott McCall** : Comment ça ?

 **Lydia Martin** : ...

 **Allison Argent** : ...

 **Derek Hale** : Je crois que je vais quitter cette conversation avant d'en entendre plus.

 **Peter Hale** : Non, reste, ça va être drôle !

 **Scott McCall** : ... C'était pas seulement une blague.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Révélation.

* * *

 **Chris Argent** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Peter Hale** : Je te hais.

 **Peter Hale** : Tu es au courant que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te prendre au sérieux depuis ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

 **Chris Argent** : Je m'en fous. Je te hais quand même.

 **Peter Hale** : Aw, tellement mignon.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Je sens un gros dossier. Vous nous partagez votre expérience ?

 **Chris Argent** : Il n'y a rien à dire.

 **Lydia Martin** : Étrangement, j'aurais plutôt dit le contraire.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : On trouvera ce que vous cachez !

 **Peter Hale** : Oh, ça va être une bonne journée !

* * *

 **Peter Hale** a changé de statut pour "Je suis ce petit caillou pointu dans votre chaussure dont vous n'arrivez pas à vous débarrasser".

 **Derek Hale** a posté un commentaire : T'inquiète, je trouverai comment faire un jour.

 **Chris Argent** aime ça.

* * *

 **Allison Argent** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Chris Argent** : Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Peter ?

 **Chris Argent** : Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire, jeune fille, au lieu de traîner sur Facebook ?

 **Allison Argent** : C'était bas, ça, Papa.

 **Allison Argent** : Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

* * *

 **Coach Finstock** a posté un commentaire sur le groupe " Équipe Lacrosse" : McCall ! Bilinski ! Vous ratez encore un entrainement, je vous scalpe !

 **Scott McCall** : Mais j'avais un rendez-vous avec ma petite-amie !

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et moi je sers à rien pendant les matchs, alors un entrainement de plus ou de moins...

 **Coach Finstock** : Je m'en fous ! Vous manquez encore une seule fois à l'appel et je m'arrange pour que vous ne puissiez plus vous assoir durant une semaine !

 **Stiles Stilinski** : ...

 **Coach Finstock** : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : ... C'était vachement ambigu, votre dernière menace.

 **Coach Finstock** : Vous me désespérez, Bilinski.

* * *

 **Noah** **Stilinski** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Stiles Stilinski** : Ton coach m'a appelé. Il a dit que vous aviez eu une petit conversation.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et... ?

 **Noah** **Stilinski** : ... Je t'ai déjà parlé des fleurs et des abeilles ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Ah non.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Non, non, non et non.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Je n'aurai pas LA conversation sur Facebook.

 **Noah** **Stilinski** : Mais...

 **Stiles Stilinsk** i : Jamais. De. La. Vie.

 **Peter Hale** : Moi, je trouve que c'est une discussion intéressante ! Continuez, qu'on s'amuse un peu !

 **Scott McCall** : Laisse-le, ça ne te concerne pas.

 **Derek Hale** : On est sur Facebook, Scott. Chaque conversation non privée concerne tout le monde.

 **Scott McCall** : ...

 **Stiles Stilinski** : ...

 **Peter Hale** : Mon neveu, je suis TRÈS FIER DE TOI !

* * *

 **Allison Argent** a envoyé un message privé à **Peter Hale** : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père ? Il est bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu de la fois où il voulait vous tuer.

 **Peter Hale** : Ça, c'est une discussion père-fille qu'il va _adorer_ avoir avec toi, chérie.

 **Allison Argent** : J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, d'un coup...

 **Peter Hale** : C'est normal, chérie. Le changement, ça fait toujours un peu peur.

 **Allison Argent** : ... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire passer comme message ?

 **Peter Hale** : Tu verras bien !

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** a envoyé un poke à **Derek Hale**.

 **Derek Hale** a posté un commentaire : Même pas en rêve.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Allez.

 **Derek Hale** : Non.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Allez.

 **Derek Hale** : Non.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Alleeeeez.

 **Derek Hale** : Non.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : ALLEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

 **Derek Hale** : JE NE RÉPONDRAI JAMAIS À CE POKE, CRÉTIN !

 **Lydia Martin** : MAIS BAISEZ-VOUS, PUTAIN !

* * *

 **Noah** **Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Melissa McCall** : Je crois que mon fils a le béguin pour Derek Hale.

 **Melissa McCall** : Derek Hale ? Le grand type en cuir noir qui atterri toutes les trous semaines dans ton poste de police et qui trempe dans des affaires louches ?

 **Noah** **Stilinski** : Oui, ce Derek Hale là.

 **Melissa McCall** : Ton fils est fou.

 **Noah** **Stilinski** : Je sais, Melissa, je sais...

* * *

 **Chris Argent** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Peter Hale** : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as été raconter à Allison, mais elle m'a pratiquement sauté dessus dès que j'ai passé la porte. Explications. Tout de suite.

 **Peter Hale** : Si tu lui avais tout raconté, elle n'aurait pas paniqué comme ça pour rien.

 **Chris Argent** : La question n'est pas là, Peter.

 **Peter Hale** : Si, elle est là. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher un truc pareil et espérer que personne ne pose de questions.

 **Chris Argent** : C'est toi qui lui fait se poser des questions.

 **Peter Hale** : Ta fille n'est pas idiote, Chris. Elle va deviner et elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit.

 **Chris Argent** : C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'avec la mort de sa mère, j'ai peur qu'elle... N'accepte pas.

 **Peter Hale** : ... Il faut qu'on se voie face à face.

 **Peter Hale** : J'arrive chez toi.

 **Chris Argent** : Je sais déjà comment ça va finir.

 **Peter Hale :** Viens pas me dire que ça te plaît pas.

 **Chris Argent** : J'ai jamais dit ça.

 **Chris Argent** : Connard.

* * *

 **Scott McCall** a posté un commentaire sur le mur de **Stiles Stilinski** : Mec, t'es où, je t'ai cherché dans tout le lycée, mais je te vois nulle part.

 **Scott McCall** : Stiles, réponds-moi.

 **Scott McCall** : Stiles ?

 **Scott McCall** : Batman cherche Robin. Réponds-moi.

 **Scott McCall** : Stiiiiiiiiiiiiles.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Le cherche pas, il est au loft.

 **Scott McCall** : Et pourquoi il ne me répond pas ?

 **Isaac Lahey** : Parce qu'il est avec Derek.

 **Scott McCall** : D'accord, mais en quoi ça l'empêche de répondre ?

 **Isaac Lahey** : ...

 **Scott McCall** : Quoi ?

 **Isaac Lahey** : ...

 **Scott McCall** : ...

 **Isaac Lahey** : ...

 **Scott McCall** : Oh. Merde.

 **Scott McCall** : STILES, EST-CE QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE BAISER AVEC DEREK ?!

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** et **Derek Hale** sont désormais en couple.

 **Jackson Whittemore** a posté un commentaire : MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE MARQUER DES TRUCS COMME ÇA SANS PRÉVENIR ?! J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UN INFARCTUS, MOI !

 **Peter Hale** et **Chris Argent** sont désormais en couple.

 **Jackson Whittemore** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

1346 personne aiment ça.

* * *

 ***Excusez-moi pour cette blague vaseuse...**

 ****Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir sur Google, c'est vraiment ressemblant ;)**


	2. Vodkaconit et kitsune

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas d'où vient cette suite. Dans ma tête, le premier chapitre était juste un OS, mais avec le temps, les idées sont venues et voici que je débute une nouvelle fic à chapitres... Je crois que ça va vous faire plaisir, parce que vous étiez beaucoup à en demander plus dans les reviews ;)**

 **J'ai essayé de rajouter quelques personnages qui n'avaient pas encore eu droit à la parole, y compris un invité venant d'un autre univers remplis de loups-garous et de vampires qui brillent au soleil. C'était trop tentant.**

* * *

 **Peter Hale vient de vous envoyer un poke - 2**

* * *

 **Scott McCall** vient de poster sur le mur de **Stiles Stilinski :** Faudra que tu m'explique le pourquoi du comment de ta dernière notification, bro.  
 **Stiles Stilinski :** Eh bien, tu vois, mon petit Scott, elle est la conséquence logique d'une relation entre deux personnes consentantes qui implique des sentiments romantiques et une dose tout à fait satisfaisante de relations sexuelles.  
 **Jackson Whittemore :** Relations sexuelles ? Ta tête est tellement tue-l'amour qu'elle est un argument à l'abstinence !

 **Peter Hale** **:** Mon neveu n'est apparemment pas d'accord avec toi.

 **Scott McCall** **:** C'est votre but dans la vie de vous incruster dans chaque conversation ?

 **P** **eter Hale :** Seulement celles à caractère sexuel ;)

 **Jackson Whittemore :** Je rêve où il vient d'écrire un smiley ?

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Je rêve ou ma vie sexuelle l'intéresse ?

 **Lydia Martin :** Les deux options sont aussi perturbantes l'une que l'autre...

 **Derek Hale** aime ça.

* * *

 **Lydia Martin** vient de changer de statut pour "Quand tu as réussi à mettre tes amis en couple".

 **Lydia Martin** a taggé **Allison Argent** et **Scott McCall**

 **Lydia Martin** a taggé **Stiles Stilinski** et **Derek Hale**

 **Lydia Martin** a taggé **Jackson Whittemore** et **sa main droite, parce que nous deux c'est fini, bye bye, espèce de trou du cul**

 **Lydia Martin** est désormais célibataire.

 **Allison Argent** vient de poster un commentaire : Ouch, c'était rude !

 **Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Jackson Whittemore** vient de changer de statut pour **"** Je hais le monde"

* * *

 **Jackson Whitthmore** vient d'aimer la page "Les femmes sont la raison pour laquelle Dieu a inventé l'Enfer"

* * *

 **Jackson Whittemore** vient d'aimer la page "Si toi aussi tu te dis que les gays ont en fait plus de bon sens que n'importe qui sur terre : ils se tiennent loin de tout individu de sexe féminin"

 **Danny Mahealani** vient de poster un commentaire : On peut savoir d'où vient cette soudaine crise de misogynie ?

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 **Danny Mahealani** : C'est pas parce que Lydia t'a largué qu'il faut faire de la vie des autres un Enfer.

 **Jackson Whittemore :** C'EST PAS ELLE QUI M'A LARGUÉ ! C'EST MOI QUI AI ROMPU ! MOI !

 **Danny Malehalani** : Bien sûr, Jackson, bien sûr...

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient de poster sur son mur : Like ce post si toi aussi tu considère que Jackson Witthemore méritait de se faire larguer.

 **Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Danny Mahealani** et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Jackson Whittemore** **:** DANNY, ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRE !

* * *

 **Coach Finstock** vient de créer l'évènement **Match de ce soir (le dernier que vous jouerez jamais si vous oser perdre, bande de larves !)**

 **Isaac Lahey :** Coach, pourquoi vous avez mis ce nom d'évènement ?

 **Coach Finstock :** Je m'assure de mettre les choses au clair. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenus !

 **Scott McCall :** On a gagné le dernier match, coach. Pourquoi on ne gagnerait pas celui-ci ?

 **Coach Finstock :** PREMIÈRE ERREUR, MCCALL ! On ne sous-estime JAMAIS l'adversaire ! C'est pas parce que t'as abattu un veau que le bison qui suit sera plus facile à gérer !

 **Jackson Whittemore :** Je propose qu'on envoie McCall sur le banc de touche pour qu'il réfléchisse à sa connerie, coach.

 **Coach Finstock :** Jackson, cher petit, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aime chez toi. Tes capacités de joueur de crosse, ton sens du leadership, le fait que tu partage ton nom de famille avec un personnage d'Independance Day,...

 **Coach Finstock :** MAIS IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QU'ON SE SÉPARE DE MCCALL DANS UN MATCH AUSSI CRITIQUE ! ALORS VA CHERCHER LA BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES QUI TE SERT D'ÉQUIPE ET TRANSFORME-MOI ÇA EN MACHINE DE GUERRE !

* * *

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Allison Argent** : Ton père a un empêchement, c'est moi qui t'accompagne au match de... truc, ce soir.

 **Allison Argent :** On appelle ça de la crosse.

 **Peter Hale :** Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au basket, ou même _à la rigueur_ au football, comme de vrai adolescents ?

 **Allison Argent :** Vous sortez courir tout nu dans les bois une fois par mois. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas bien placé pour critiquer les passe-temps des autres.

 **Peter Hale :** Au basket, on ressent la gloire quand on marque un panier. Tu as déjà ressenti de l'euphorie en envoyant une balle de golf dans un filet de pêche ?

 **Allison Argent :** Au risque de vous étonner, OUI. Surtout parce que la crosse est un sport _d'équipe_ , comme devrait l'être le basket. Mais c'est vrai que vous, partager le plaisir d'être arrivé au bout avec quelqu'un, ça ne doit pas vraiment être votre rayon...

 **Peter Hale :** C'est pas ce que ton père disait hier soir...

 **Allison Argent :** J'AVAIS PAS BESOIN D'ENTENDRE ÇA !

 **Peter Hale :** Oups, c'est sorti tout seul ;)

* * *

 **Peter Hale** vient de créer l'évènement **G** **rande vente de Vodkaconit**

 **Peter Hale** vient de poster sur son mur : 20 $ la bouteille, certifié qualité ! Venez nombreux !

 **Chris Argent :** Sérieusement ?

 **Peter Hale :** J'ai besoin d'argent. Genre, maintenant, là, tout de suite.

 **Chris Argent :** Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

 **Peter Hale :** Pour me vautrer dedans comme un dragon sur son or.

 **Chris Argent :**... Je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre...

 **Chris Argent :** Et tu crois vraiment que ton truc va marcher ? La plupart des loups-garous de cette ville sont soit mort par ta faute, soit ont _failli_ mourir par ta faute.

 **Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Laura Hale** et six autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Peter Hale :** Ne sous-estime jamais l'obstination des ados à vouloir se soûler à la moindre occasion.

 **Scott McCall :** Dans vos rêves. Pas question qu'on boive un truc que vous avez fabriqué à l'abri des regards.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** C'est pas qu'on vous fait pas confiance mais... Si, en fait, on vous fait totalement pas confiance.

 **Derek Hale :** Et vous avez bien raison.

 **Melissa McCall** **:** Je confirme. Je suis bien contente de savoir que mon fils ne peut plus devenir ivre, et j'entend que cela reste ainsi. N'est-ce pas, Scott ?

 **Scott :** Oui, maman...

 **Chris Argent** aime ça.

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Peter Hale** : Trois bouteille pour Scott, deux pour moi, six pour Isaac, trois pour Boyd, vingt-sept pour Jackson et cinquante-six pour Erica. Vous prenez le liquide ?

 **Peter Hale :** Tout ce que tu voudras, fiston ;)

* * *

 **Nogitsune** vient d'aimer la page "Le chaos".

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient de poster un commentaire : Woaw, on s'en serait _jamais_ doutés...

 **Nogitsune :** Retourne à ton histoire d'amour pathétique avec ton loup-garou de pacotille au lieu de t'incruster sur mon mur, petite vermine humaine.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant ?! On n'est pas amis, vous n'avez pas accès à mes notifications !

 **Nogitsune :** Je suis un kitsune maléfique millénaire. J'ai des ressources qu'un humain ne peut pas imaginer.

 **Peter Hale :** Et par ressources, il entend _moi_. Sans rancune ? ;)

* * *

 **Isaac Lahey** vient d'aimer la page "Quand tous tes potes se mettent en couple et que tu reste tristement célibataire"

 **Vernon Boyd** et **Erica Reyes** sont désormais en couple.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en rajouter, les gars...

 **Erica Reyes** et **Vernon Boyd** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Jacob Blake** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Peter Hale** : je vous prend sept bouteilles de votre truc.

 **Peter Hale :** Oulà, ça a l'air sérieux ! Chagrin d'amour ?

 **Jacob Blake :** Vous n'avez pas idée...

* * *

 **Nogitsune** aime la page "Le jeu de gô"

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Aimer les petits chevaux, c'était trop vous demander, je suppose ?

 **Nogitsune :** Je suis blessé, Stiles. On a eu de belles parties, toi et moi.

 **Derek Hale :** Et vous n'en aurez plus jamais. Maintenant, dégage, renard de mes deux.

 **Stiles Stilinski** aime ça.

* * *

 **Scott McCall** vient de changer de statut pour "Soirée film avec la plus merveilleuse des petites-amies"

 **Isaac Lahey** vient de poster un commentaire : Vous comptez regarder quoi ?

 **Allison Argent :** Roméo + Juliette, la version avec Di Caprio.

 **Lydia Martin :** Sans commentaire.

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient de poster une photo.

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté un commentaire sur sa photo : Derek a insisté pour qu'on change les papiers-peints. Aucun sens artistique...

 **Derek Hale :** Pas question que cette horreur reste sur mes murs !

 **Peter Hale :** Arrête de grogner, tout le monde sait que tu aimais secrètement ces papiers-peints.

 **Jackson Whittemore :** Je suis sûr qu'il pleure profondément leur perte sous sa peau de doberman mal dégrossi.

 **Peter Hale** aime ça.

 **Lydia Martin :** Bah, je suis sûre que Stiles pourra le consoler.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Et un peu que je vais le faire !

 **Isaac Lahey :** Est-ce que c'est le moment où on passe du côté "Interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans"?

 **Erica Reyes :** Exactement, petit loup !

 **Peter Hale** aime ça.

* * *

 **Peter Hale** vient de changer de statut pour "En couple avec le chasseur le plus sexy que les Argent aient jamais enfanté"

 **Chris Argent** vient de poster un commentaire : Est-ce que c'est normal de se sentir à la fois mortifié, furieux et blasé ?

 **Peter Hale :** Allez, avoue que tu es flatté.

 **Chris Argent :** Même pas sous la torture.

 **Peter Hale :** Oh, je serai heureux de vérifier cette dernière affirmation... Vous avez toujours ces jolies menottes dans votre kit du parfait petit chasseur ?

 **Chris Argent :** Elles sont toujours prêtes à l'emploi, mais n'imagine pas que je vais me les laisser passer bien gentiment.

 **Peter Hale :** Mais j'y compte bien...

 **Allison Argent :** GARDEZ VOTRE VIE SEXUELLE POUR VOUS, BON SANG ! Il Y A DES ENFANTS QUI LISENT CE QUE VOUS ÉCRIVEZ !

* * *

 **Isaac Lahey** vient d'aimer la page "La soooolitude"

* * *

 **Erica Reyes** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Isaac Lahey :** Arrête de geindre, Vernon et moi on a décidé de te trouver quelqu'un.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Je fais tant pitié que ça ?

 **Erica Reyes :** Tu pues la frustration sexuelles par toutes les boucles de ta petite tête. Derek est trop occupé à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Stilinski Junior pour le remarquer, mais nous, on s'en rend bien compte. C'est chiant. J'ai pas accepté que Derek me morde pour renifler les hormones d'un ado en manque toute la sainte journée.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Au point où j'en suis... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

 **Erica Reyes :** Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Tu me donnes tes critères, je cherche un profil qui correspond et puis on verra ce qui est possible.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Ok... Alors j'aime bien les filles grandes. avec un fort caractère. Et brunes, aussi. Et courageuse. Et avec un joli rire. Et qui ne se laisse pas faire. Et qui tire bien à l'arc...

 **Erica Reyes :** ...

 **Isaac Lahey :** Quoi ?

 **Erica Reyes :** Je crois que j'ai cerné le problème, Isaac.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

 **Erica Reyes :** De ne jamais répéter cette conversation à qui que ce soit. Surtout à Scott et papa Argent.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Pourquoi ?

 **Isaac Lahey :** Erica ?

 **Isaac Lahey :** Youhou, t'es toujours là ?

 **Isaac Lahey :**...

 **Isaac Lahey :** Solitude, ma vieille amie. Tu m'avais tant manqué.

* * *

 **Derek Hale** vient de poster sur son mur : QUI a remis les papiers-peints en place ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient de poster un commentaire : Non coupable ! J'étais avec toi tout le temps, c'est un alibi !

 **Scott McCall :** J'étais à l'entrainement de crosse, Isaac peut le confirmer.

 **Isaac Lahey :** Je confirme qu'il y étais.

 **Derek Hale :** Alors qui ? Ces... choses sont encore pleines d'aconit, il fallait un humain pour les mettre !

 **Lydia Martin :** J'étais chez la coiffeuse.

 **Allison Argent :** Mon père m'entrainait au tir.

 **Derek Hale :** Jackson ?

 **Jackson Whittemore :** Hey, ce truc me fait mal, à moi aussi !

 **Derek Hale :** Peter, si c'est toi, je te jures que j'encastre ta tête dans ces foutus papiers-peints !

 **Peter Hale :** Si c'était moi qui avait fait le coup, j'aurai _au moins_ pris de nouveaux papiers-peints.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Minute, comment vous savez que ce sont les anciens papiers-peints qui sont réapparus ?

 **Peter Hale :** Il est... possible que je connaisse le coupable.

 **Nogitsune** aime ça.

 **Derek Hale :** Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

 **Nogitsune :** J'aimais bien les calmars violets.

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Noah Stilinski :** Papa, est-ce que Derek peut dormir à la maison cette nuit ?

 **Noah Stilinski :** Et en quel honneur ?

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Il ne peut plus entrer dans son loft à cause des papiers-peints. Isaac va dormir chez Scott et Erica va squatter chez Boyd mais Derek est sans-abri.

 **Noah Stilinski :** Il n'a pas un oncle qui pourrait l'héberger ?

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Tu tiens vraiment à devoir enquêter sur la scène de crime qu'il vont laisser après s'être entretués ?

 **Noah Stilinski :** Tu marques un point, fils... D'accord, il peut venir.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** T'es le meilleur, papa !

 **Noah Stilinski :** Mais je veux un mur entre vous deux durant la nuit.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** QUOI ?!

 **Noah Stilinski :** Je suis le Shériff de cette ville et tu as la malchance d'être encore mineur. Vis avec ces deux faits.

* * *

 **Scott McCall** vient d'envoyer un message privé à **Stiles Stilinski :** Alors, comment se passe la cohabitation avec Derek ?

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Très satisfaisante. Il fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde et mon père commence à arrêter de se placer entre nous sur le canapé quand on regarde un film. Et toi, avec Isaac ?

 **Scott McCall :** Il est cool. Ses boucles me font penser à un petit mouton, je dois tout le temps me retenir de passer la main dedans.

 **Stiles Stilinski :** Hey, ne va pas faire d'infidélités à Allison ;)

 **Scott McCall :** Surtout pas ! C'est la femme de ma vie, je le sens ! aucune fille ne pourrait me faire me sentir aussi bien qu'elle.

* * *

 **Kira Yukimura** vient de s'inscrire à Facebook.


End file.
